Her Baby, Maybe?
by Kita Tsuki
Summary: What's this? Kagome has a baby! When did this happen? You have to read and find out. This is a KougaKagome fic. Ja ne!
1. A Responsible and Irresponsible family

_**A/N: I know I'm starting another story without finishing another, but this came to me as a good idea and I wanted to write it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fic! Oh yeah Kagome's mom is gonna be OOC. **_

**Her Baby, Maybe?**

**Chapter 1 **-**_ A Responsible and Irresponsible Family_**

By Kogasgirl142 A.K.A. Samantha J

Kagome walked in carrying that same heavy yellow bag she lugged around for a month. "Boy, am I tired. I missed Souta & Grandpa. I wonder what Mom's doing."_ 'Probably drinking in the basement again.'_

"Mom! Where are you!" Kagome walked in the living room.

"Souta! Grandpa!" _' That's weird. Maybe they're in the kitchen.'_

"Where are you guys?" She went into the kitchen.

"I'm thirsty." Just before she reached the handle on the refrigerator door, she saw a note.

"What's this?" Kagome stared at the not quizzically.

_Kagome-_

_I knew you would be coming back today. I need you to watch Shizuna before you go back to the Feudal Era. Sorry, but there is an emergency at your aunt Hikari's house. I've taken your grand father and brother with me. Have fun!_

_---- Mom_

Kagome sighed loudly, "Oh please! She probably went out drinking...again! While leaving Grandpa and Souta to take care of Aunt Hikari. She is completely irresponsible, leaving her in the house alone!"

Kagome went upstairs to Shizuna's room. As she walked in, she saw her baby sister sleeping so peacefully in her crib. _'Look at her. She is so beautiful. Shizuna, you are so lucky. You have no idea what my life is like. Chasing demons everyday & falling in love with one is very complicated._

All of a sudden Shizuna started crying.

"Shh. Shh. It's all right, Shizuna. Here." Kagome picked her up and gave Shizuna her bottle.

"Go back to sleep, love." The baby drifted back into sleep.

Kagome, rocking her gently, placed Shizuna back in her crib. _'Now what am I going to do! I have to go back to the Feudal Era in a few minutes, but I can't leave her here.'_ A thought struck her.

"Do I dare?" Her mind was in constant turmoil. She didn't know what to do.

Kagome loved Shizuna. But she didn't want to take her to the Feudal Era where thousands of demons are running around.

But she didn't want to leave her HERE neither. Her mother was completely irresponsible.

"I have no choice." Kagome took Shizuna's baby bag, went to the bathroom and began stuffing it with food, diapers, etc. She slipped it over her shoulder when she was done.

"Ok Shizuna lets go." Kagome picked her up and left. As she walked into the shrine house, she jumped through time having one thought. 'Boy, is everyone in for a surprise.'

**_A/N:I fixed the name. Her name is no longer Sanosuke. Her name is Shizuna._** **Oh please read my profile because I continually update there to let you know where I am with my stories. Ja ne !**

I would like to thank my wonderful beta reader Menolly Harper. She is incredible. Please read her stories. Thank you!


	2. Here we go again

**A/N:** I'm so sorry. I haven't updated any of my stories since forever. I had already written this chapter when school was over but I had lost my notebook and I had to start from scratch. Sorry. Always check my profile for updates. I will update my profile every time something comes up that stops me from writing. Enjoy!

**Her Baby, Maybe?**

**By Kogasgirl142**

**Chapter 2: Here we go again...**

"Ok. Up-sie Daisy!" Kagome somehow managed to get up the well with Shizuna in her hands and the bags on her back.

"Alright, Shizuna; let's go find the others, shall we?" Kagome said as she began walking towards the village…

The group quietly sat in Kaede's hut pondering.

"Inuyasha!"

Well...maybe not so quiet.

"When is Kagome coming back?" Shippo whined. "Shut up, runt! She's gonna come right - - -"

"AHHHH!"

They all quickly turned there heads in the direction of the sound. "That's Kagome!" Shippo yelled worried as the group rushed to her rescue.

Kagome, while walking to the village looked down to see Shizuna wide awake.

"Well good morning Shizuna!" Kagome threw her up into the air and caught her.

Shizuna started giggling. She threw her up into the air again but as she caught her she saw a claw trying to reach for Shizuna. It was a demon! She panicked and ran to the village as fast as she could.

"AHHHHHH!"

Inuyasha and Co. ran to Kagome as fast as they could. They arrived to see an ogre demon swiping at her as she tripped with a small bundle in her hand.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled as her boomerang sliced the demon in half.

Shizuna started crying.

"It's ok. It's ok. The bad monster is gone." Kagome said as she picked up Shizuna.

"Hey, Kagome! Why do you have that baby in your arms?" Shippo asked.

Kagome winced at the question and looked up into some very angry amber eyes.

**A/N:** Sorry for the short chapter. I have my ideas for the 3rd chapter and I'm going to write them down before I lose them too. Bye!

Beta'd by Menolly Harper


	3. WHAT!

A/N: Ok. Let's get one thing straight before you read this chapter. If you actually read the authors notes then pay attention. I, for one, do not like it when people tell me to change my story. I got a review from someone who insisted that I change something. I have just 4 words to respond with. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Thank you.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Her Baby, Maybe**

**By Kogasgirl142**

**Chapter 3**

_**WHAT!**_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

'Uh. Oh.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha stared at her hands. "What the hell is this!" Inuyasha said. He picked up Shizuna with his claws and held her in front of Kagome's face. "She's a baby and her name is Shizuna now give her back to me!"

Kagome yelled as she tried to snatch the baby out of his hands but he jumped into a tree. "Inuyasha! Give her back!" Kagome said. She jumped to grab Suzuna. Suzuna laughed and pulled Inuyasha's hair.

"OW! Take it back!" He said as he carelessly dropped her. "Ah! Oh my god!" Kagome said as she tried to catch her but she dissapeared. " What did you do with her Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "I didn't do anything!" He growled back.

"Is this yours, Kagome?" She turned around and saw Koga holding Shizuna very carefully in his arms. ' Wow. Koga looks strangely handsome today' Kagome thought. "Kagome?" Koga said. Kagome was staring at him. " Uh...yea she's mine."

Kagome said getting out of her temporary trance. Kagome walked towards him and took Shizuna back. "It can't stay with us Kagome" Inuyasha said putting his arms crossed. " She's not an "it" Inuyasha!" "Well I still say it can't stay." "SIT!" "Ow! What the hell did you do that for?"

"SIT! Don't curse in front of her! The only reason I said the word was because you refused to stop calling Shizuna an "it". She is a she and he name is Shizuna!" "Whatever Bitch." "SIT! SIT! SIT!"

"Hmph! You deserve every SIT that you get." "Kagome." Miroku called. "Yes?" "I apologize for Inuyasha's rude behavior but I'm afraid I must agree with him. We won't be able to travel and take care of an infant." "But I can't take her back home. Who knows what could happen there."

"I'll take her." Everyone turned to the wolf who suddenly spoke up. "What? You know how to take care of children?" Koga smirked. "Of course. I have to know how for our own children, Kagome." Kagome blushed. "Hey! She's not going anywhere with your scrawny ass!"

"SIT! What did I just say, Inuyasha!" " You know mutt-face, I'm still surprised Kagome is still hanging around since you obviously don't care." ' I wonder why myself .gasp Did I just say that?'

"Alright, Koga if your going to take care of Shizuna, then I'm coming with you." Koga smirked. Everyone else gasped. " But Kagome," Sango began, "What about the Jewel Shards?" " I'm sorry you guys but Shizuna is going to cry If she stays with someone she doesn't know.

I'll search for the jewel shards with Koga and we'll meet once a month. How does that sound?" Shippo and Miroku nodded along with Sango. "Is that alright with you, Koga?" Kagome asked.

"Of course, Kagome." 'Yes! I get to spend a whole month with MY Kagome' Koga thought.

"No! There's no way in hell—." "SIT!" Inuyasha was left unconscious on the ground. "He'll never learn." Shippo said. "You ready to go Kagome?" Koga asked. "Yes. I'm ready." Kagome said. Koga picked Kagome up mindful of the baby. Shizuna started making those baby noises.

(A/N: Those noises are so cute.) "Ok. Shizuna say bye to everyone." "Wait!" Shippo cried. "Yes, Shippo?" " I want to come with you." " I don't know, Shippo I -----." " I could play with the baby and show her some of my fox magic. I promise I won't be a burden. Look."

Shippo hopped off of Miroku's shoulder and landed on Kagome's shoulder right above where Shizuna was looking. Shippo used his fox magic to make flowers out of his leaves. Shizuna started laughing. Then he used his tail and wagged it in front of her face.

Shizuna laughed and pulled on his tail. "OW!" Shippo hopped off of Kagome and landed on Koga's head. Everyone, including Shizuna, started laughing. "That really hurts." Shippo said. "Ok, Shippo. You can come." Kagome said. "Yay!" Shippo held on to Kagome's shoulder.

"Ready?" Koga said. " Yea. Ok, Goodbye everyone!" Kagome said. She waved as Koga carried both her and Shippo away. Sango and Miroku waved until they were out of sight. "Do you think she'll be alright, Miroku?"

"I don't know. But I think she'll definitely do better without Inuyasha."

"Yea I guess your right."


	4. I have returned much older and wiser

Hello everyone! :D

Yes, I have returned.

I am not dead.

I just wanted you guys to know that I'm a sophmore in college and I'll be SO busy cause I'm kinda sorta on probation and I need to get my ASS in gear.

However, I manged to write something that I want to share with you all.

First, I want to acknowledge the last couple of people who reviewed.

Thank you for searching hard for my story.

I know it seemed like I would never update because of how long it's been.

But you have inspired me to write again so thank you. *bows*

Now, I feel this is important so pay attention.

If you haven't been looking at my profile, I suggest you do so from now on.

I continually update there from time to time so people know that I'm still alive and kickin'.

What I want to stress, however, is that I will be writing over my stories.

I haven't decided which stories I'll completely do over or not.

So don't flip out, I have great ideas.

I'm amazed at what I have written so far.

I'm not saying it's the best ever.

I'm just saying it's better.

MUCH better.

Another thing, I'm writing Betrayal, Not Pretty over first.

No specific reason.

I just in some weird way feel like I can work on it better.

Now, I think that pretty much covers what I wanted you guys to know.

Once again, thank you for sticking with me all these years.

Been on fan since I was 12.

I'm almost 20 now lol.

Thank you and I hope you really like my new ideas.

Peace. J


	5. Newsflash

Hello everyone! :D

I just wanted to say something I should've made clear in the last update.

I'm not posting over the original Betrayal, Not Pretty.

There's a new version called Betrayal, Not Pretty: 2nd Edition.

If you didn't catch that, I already uploaded the first chapter! xD

Also, those who are waiting for Her Baby, Maybe (and I think one person was waiting on Frozen In Time), I am brainstorming right this minute.

So, don't worry. I just want to concentrate on one thing at a time.

As always, Peace. :)

~~ Kita Tsuki


End file.
